bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Eleventh Division
thumb|190px|right|Eleventh Division "11th division - the faces in Team Zaraki - the love for fighting to them is like the need for three meals a day!" - Tite KuboBleach Official Character Book Souls The , also known as Squad 11 in the English Dub (and is sometimes called the Zaraki Corps and Zaraki Squad),Bleach anime; Episode 118 is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Basic Information |} Organization The Eleventh Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. The Division has no Fourth Seat even though the 5th Seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa is technically qualified for the position. However, he chooses to be the Fifth Seat because he can't take the position of Third Seat, leaving a vacant position that won't be filled as nobody is more qualified than him within the division short of the first three seats. Special Duties The Eleventh Division is the direct-combat Division with a specialization in swords-only combat, forgoing the other Shinigami arts and thereby being one of the most specialized divisions in the Gotei 13. The division's doctrine of dominating in battle is what appeals to its members; they believe that fighting is what makes life worth living. This is what separates 11th Division from the others and makes them the strongest division. Everyone in the 11th Division are highly skilled in fighting. They believe if they are going to die anyway, go down fighting gloriously.'Bleach'' Bootleg; page 110 The division is also setup so that to become the Captain of the Eleventh, the candidate must do so through the third method of becoming a captain, killing the previous captain in front of 200 members of the Division, which is almost the entire Division.Bleach Manga; Chapter -108, page 11 Upon defeating the previous Kenpachi, the new captain takes on the name of Kenpachi or the best swordsman of each generation. Since the rise to captain status of the current Kenpachi, an unofficial rule has been added that says to be a true member of the Eleventh Division, one's Zanpakutō must be a melee-type.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 9 Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 11th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 11th. Notable Members Current * Kenpachi Zaraki - Current Captain of the 11th Division. 11th Kenpachi. He is the only one of the current Captains to have achieved this rank by the method of killing the previous Captain. * Yachiru Kusajishi - Current Lieutenant of the 11th Division. She is currently the youngest Lieutenant in the Gotei 13. * Ikkaku Madarame - Current 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. He is the only current officer below the rank of Lieutenant shown to have learned Bankai. * Yumichika Ayasegawa - Current 5th Seat of the 11th Division. Despite being the 5th seat his power is at level of most Lieutenants. * Makizō Aramaki - Current 10th Seat of the 11th Division for the past 10 years. Former * Kenpachi Kiganjō - Former Captain of the 11th Division 110 years ago. 10th Kenpachi. Killed by Zaraki for his position. (Deceased) * Renji Abarai - Former 6th Seat of the 11th Division. Renji rose up to the rank of 6th Seat of the 11th Division after his transfer from the 5th Division. While as a member of the 11th Division he learned how to fight more efficiently from Ikkaku. He remained there until his promotion to Lieutenant of the 6th Division. * Tetsuzaemon Iba - Iba served a member of the Eleventh Division, under Zaraki. Despite the specialization of the Division he also trained to use Kidō, as it would make him more likely to be promoted. He eventually became the Lieutenant of the 7th Division. * Maki Ichinose - Former member of the 11th Division who left after Kenpachi Zaraki took over as captain. (Deceased, anime only) Recruitment As the Eleventh Division regards combat as the ultimate law, the atmosphere of the Eleventh Division attracts only stalwart men who live for battle. That's why the Eleventh Division sets the standard for combat for all the other divisions. In addition, while members of the Eleventh Division give the impression of being a band of wild outlaws, the men of the Eleventh brag about being firmly unified under Kenpachi.'Bleach'' Bootleg; pages 108-110 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Kenpachi Zaraki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Guys who like fighting. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We get along and have fun. 3. What do you require of new recruits? They should be strong. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. Strong guys, come and try me!! Yachiru Kusajishi 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Strong guys. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? Eeeveryone gets along~ 3. What do you require of new recruits? No weak people should join. 4. Some words for the shinigami recruits. I'll think up a nickname for you! Frank talk!! with the 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi The 11th Division? I don't know. Why must I introduce people to the 11th Division? It's just a gathering of thugs with pitiful intelligence who fight all the time. Besides, one time that lieutenant of theirs came into my research laboratory, and she climbed onto my chair and spilled disgusting candy everywhere, she touched all my machines with her filthy hands, she erased my data, she got water on everything when she went to wash her face-- Why that wretched brat?! This is all Zaraki's fault. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who are "vigorous" are best suited to this division, noting that with each passing year, the division is filled with even more Shinigami who would prefer a fight to a meal. The Association goes on to state that if you believe "might is right" then the Eleventh is the division for you.Bleach Bootleg; page 179 Trivia *At least two of the current lieutenants belonging to other divisions were formerly affiliated with the Eleventh Division: Renji Abarai and Tetsuzaemon Iba. *The 11th division also seem to be good friends with the 8th division, shown in one of the omake where Captain Kyōraku and Captain Zaraki are drinking with their entire squads with them; they look at the "moon" which turned out to be Ikkaku's head. *This is the only division in which the main member capable of Bankai is not the captain; instead, the third seat, Ikkaku, is the one who has achieved Bankai. References Navigation de:11. Kompanie es:Undécima División Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami